dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Unknown Cell
なるセル |romaji = X Naru Seru |translated title = |release = February 3rd, 2017 |engrelease = |episode = |saga = Dark Empire Saga |previous = Potara (chapter) Potara |next = Dark Demon God Boo }} なるセル|X Naru Seru}} is the fourth chapter of Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!. Summary Xeno Cell goes under a Dark Evolution thanks to Putine's dark magic and transforms into Cell-X, a hulking giant of a being with multiple spider-like legs that dwarves Xeno Vegeks in size. Gravy complains, having wanted to defeat Xeno Vegeks by himself but Putine warns him that they have not fully adapted to their Demon God powers yet. Whilst Xeno Vegeks is focused on Cell-X, Gravy takes the opportunity to hit Xeno Vegeks from behind, knocking him to the ground. Happy with catching Xeno Vegeks off guard, he too is then caught from behind by an attack from Cell-X who swipes him to the ground causing him to shout at Putine for her to get Cell-X under control but she claims that he has grown more powerful she had anticipated and is no longer able to. Xeno Vegeks having quickly recovered, suddenly attacks Gravy and they battle briefly before Xeno Vegeks is grabbed by Cell-X and both he and Gravy are crushed as the weight of Cell-X comes crashing down on them both. With both injured and annoyed at Cell-X getting in the way of their battle, they briefly put aside their fight and attack him in unison with the resulting attack wiping out Cell-X for good. Suddenly Xeno Vegeks diffuses with the Potara having broken from being over used, leaving Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Trunks separated once again. Gravy tells Putine to recover the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball and head back and then goes in for the finish on the two Saiyans when from his perspective the two suddenly disappear and Gravy wonders where they went. Trunks thanks for the help and Chronoa explains that she had used her Freeze ability to stop Gravy from attacking the two of them and probably didn't even notice then explains that history in that time period will now return to normal with Xeno Cell having been destroyed. Meanwhile, a battered and bruised Xeno Goku stands off against Xeno Majin Buu with numerous Dark Empire soldiers and a spaceship surrounding them. Appearances Characters *Xeno Cell *Xeno Vegeks *Gravy *Putine *Xeno Vegeta *Xeno Trunks *Chronoa *Xeno Goku *Xeno Majin Buu Locations *Time Nest *Cell Games Arena *Sacred World of the Kai Transformations *Demon God *Dark Evolution Battles *Xeno Cell (Cell-X) vs Gravy (Demon God) *Xeno Vegeks vs. Gravy (Demon God) *Xeno Vegeks and Gravy (Demon God) vs. Xeno Cell (Cell-X) *Xeno Goku vs. Xeno Majin Buu Game and Manga differences *Most of the fight due to the involvement of Vegeks instead of Goku and also fighting against the two Demon Gods Putine and Gravy, the manga is almost completely different to the game, as most of the fight in this manga is not included in the game. **Vegeks is beaten by both Gravy and Cell-X, and ultimately diffuses back into Trunks and Vegeta. **Cell-X is ultimately killed by Putine and Gravy after seeing him as a disadvantage. **Chronoa teleports Xeno Vegeta and Trunks to help Xeno Goku, who is struggling with Xeno Majin Buu and the Dark Empire Forces. Trivia *Cell-X's death resembles the one he had at the hands of Gohan back in the Cell Games. References Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dark Empire Saga